Don't Cry, I'm Here
by Kurara Black
Summary: Nami é traída. Law a ajuda a se erguer. Mas como? Com carinho? Talvez. Amizade? Quem sabe. Ou será... Amor? LaNa (Depois eu arranjo uma sinopse melhor).
1. Chapter 1

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here.

* * *

Trafalgar não conseguia acreditar. Aquela ruiva irritante e decidida estava chorando. Chorando por Monkey D. Luffy.

Mas vamos começar do começo. Law e Nami adoravam implicar um com o outro. Para Nami, Law não passava de um "sádico idiota e ridículo", enquanto para Law, Nami só chegava a ser uma "esquisita esquentada e atrevida". Todos na Red Line, o nome sem sentido da escola, haviam estranhado essa fato, mas os dois nem se importaram. Porém, depois de dois anos cheios de brigas, provocações, confusões e bagunças, os alunos e professores já haviam se acostumado. Na verdade, era tão normal vê-los brigando, que se isso não acontecesse ao menos três vezes por dia, alguma coisa estava errada. E muito. Entretanto, uma coisa que Trafalgar não conseguia deixar de reconhecer, era a força da ruiva para superar obstáculos. Então por que ela estava atrás da escola, encolhida, chorando pelo que Monkey fez? Se bem que nem ele acreditava que Luffy seria capaz disso.

- O que você quer, Trafalgar? – Nami perguntou com a voz chorosa – Se veio me chamar de esquisita de novo, vá embora, não estou com vontade de ser pisada novamente.

-... Nami-ya, por que chora tanto? – Ele indagou, sentando-se ao lado dela, queria entender o porquê daquela choradeira toda.

- Por quê? – Ela exclamou – Eu te digo o porquê! Porque meu namorado me traiu! Não, nem isso, ele me usou! Divertiu-se com meus sentimentos e jogou tudo fora! Ele ainda me trocou por aquela víbora da Boa! Ainda por cima, ele a beijou no meio do refeitório! – Tentou enxugar as lágrimas, em vão – Mas por que eu estou dizendo isso pra você? Você é só um sádico idiota! Vá embora, Trafalgar! – Gritou, virando o rosto para esconder o choro.

-... Patético. – Law murmurou, se aproximou da garota, pegou o queixo dela e limpou um rastro de lágrima daquele rosto delicado com o polegar – Nami-ya, é patético você chorar pelo inútil do Mugiwara-ya. Ele e a Hancock-ya se merecem, ele por deixar uma menina tão bonita e forte como você, e ela por tê-la feito chorar. – A garota fitou aqueles olhos calmos e não pode evitar, teve que começar o choro novamente.

- Eu não sou f... Forte. – Ela declarou com a voz embargada – Estou até chorando!

- Até os fortes precisam de descanso. Venha cá. – Law puxou a garota para um abraço, que ela aceitou de prontidão e continuou chorando, mas agora com alguém para consolá-la – Vamos, coloque essa tristeza pra fora. – Trafalgar não entendia o porquê, mas não queria ver aquela ruiva irritante triste e desesperada, exatamente como parecia agora. E se ele não queria vê-la triste, então não a deixaria continuar triste, e, pela primeira vez, agiu por impulso e acariciou os longos cabelos cor de laranja.

* * *

No Nyah!Fanfiction, eu já postei até o capítulo 19, vou tentar igualar aqui. XD Bye, bye

Kurara Black


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here.

* * *

Law esperou pacientemente Nami parar de chorar, o que demorou um bom tempo. A garota se ajoelhara na frente dele, para facilitar o aprofundamento do abraço. Estava arrasada, e o pior não era nem o fato de ser só o começo do ano e que seria zoada até o fim da vida, mas sim de gostar daquele idiota de chapéu de palha! Como ela fora burra! Sempre acontecia, as pessoas sempre a abandonavam no fim! A única pessoa com quem podia realmente contar era Nojiko, mas essa estava longe, em Skypea, estudando. Então, por mais estranho que fosse parecer, ela resolveu aceitar o ombro amigo de Traffy, como Luffy o chamava. Luffy... Ele a traíra com a víbora!

- Nami-ya. – Law chamou – Vai ressecar chorando como um chafariz. – Provocou.

- Cale a boca, Trafalgar. – Ela murmurou erguendo o rosto choroso para ele.

- Mal educada como sempre. – Traffy resmungou com diversão, segurando o rosto da jovem com as duas mãos tatuadas e usando os polegares para secar os resquícios de lágrimas – Nami-ya, não quero vê-la chorando por Mugiwara-ya. – Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos – Afinal, não é essa menininha assustada que eu gosto de irritar até ficar vermelha.

- O quê? – Ele se divertiu vendo os grandes olhos castanhos se estreitarem – Vá se catar, sádico idiota! – Aumentou o volume da voz.

- Agora sim está bom. A Nami-ya de sempre. – Law sorriu para ela – O que foi? – Indagou ao vê-la novamente triste.

- Por quê?

- Por que o quê? – Nami agarrou sua camisa, meio úmida pelo choro, e escondeu o rosto em seu peito – Nami-ya?

- Por que as pessoas sempre vão embora? Por que não conseguem ir de um jeito que não doa? Aliás, por que parece que sempre fazem questão de me machucar?

- Eu não sei te dizer. – Ele respondeu, abraçando-a novamente. Diferente do que todos pensavam, e como ele veio a descobrir, Nami era solitária e triste. E Law não gostava dessa ruiva melancólica, com toda a certeza. Preferia vê-la gritando, esbravejando e até batendo nas pessoas, com aquele jeito esquentado.

- E por que você está aqui? Por que está me ouvindo? E por que quer me consolar?

-... Também não sei te dizer, Nami-ya.

- Você me acha fraca, não é? Pode dizer, sei que todos pensam isso.

- Eu não sou todos. – Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que...

- Trafalgar, solte minha namorada. – Luffy disse num tom de ameaça que quase nunca usava. Seu chapéu cobria um pouco os olhos negros e no lugar do grande sorriso de sempre, estava uma expressão de pura raiva.

- Luffy! – Nami exclamou, soltando Traffy e levantando.

- Nami, eu tenho que te explicar sobre o que aconteceu no refeitório! Mas antes, por que está aqui? Ou melhor, por que está aqui com ele? – Monkey questionou, lançando um olhar frio para Law, que levantou e se depositou ao lado da jovem de cabelo laranja.

- Você beija a víbora no meio do refeitório, mas eu não posso conversar com um amigo? – Nami devolveu, irritada.

- Nami, eu posso explicar! E desde quando vocês são amigos?

- DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ ME TRAI COM A VÍBORA? – Ela elevou e muito a voz.

- NAMI, ME ESCUTE! – Luffy gritou, exasperado – EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM A HAMMOCK! Ela apenas chegou perto de mim e me beijou sem aviso e completamente contra minha vontade!

- E eu sou o Buggy! Vá mentir pra sua amada cobra venenosa, macaco maldito!

- Mas, Nami...!

- Chega, Monkey! Vá embora e me deixe em paz! – Ela berrou para o ex-namorado.

- Nami, apenas...! – Monkey ia falar algo para tentar convencê-la, mas alguém o cortou.

- Mugiwara-ya. – Law chamou em tom de alerta – Eu não quero me meter nisso, porém acho que devia ouvir Nami-ya e a deixar ir embora.

- Não se meta, Trafalgar!

- Oh, agora você consegue falar todo o meu nome? – Traffy chegou mais perto de Nami e segurou-lhe a mão – Nami-ya, melhor você se acalmar ou vai acabar matando-o.

- SOLTE-A!

- Você tem razão. – Ela suspirou – Volte para aquela cobra, Monkey. Se minha vontade de te matar passar, eu posso até pensar em conversar com você.

- Nami...

- Ouviu, Mugiwara-ya? Não se preocupe, ela está em boas mãos. Ou pelo menos melhores que as suas. – Puxou Nami para longe de Luffy, parando apenas quando chegou numa praça do lado da escola.

O0o0o0o **Após alguns minutos de silêncio **o0o0o0O

- Nami-ya, você vai pra casa? – Law indagou.

- Vou. Hoje é um dia muito confuso.

- Acho que devo concordar, Nami-ya. – Nami deu uma pequena risada.

- É engraçado você ficar falando "Nami-ya". Principalmente sem tentar me irritar. – Trafalgar preferiu não comentar – Mas foi mesmo um dia confuso. Primeiro, sou traída pelo idiota inocente, depois, Trafalgar Law, a pessoa que mais tenta me tirar do sério, vem e me consola. Esse mundo é mesmo estranho.

- Mais tenta te tirar do sério? Nami-ya, eu sempre consigo.

- Cale a boca, Trafalgar! – Ele exclamou, não conseguindo esconder o divertimento – E eu achando que tínhamos dado uma trégua. Vou para minha casa.

- Vou com você.

- Por quê? Você tem aula, lembra-se?

- No estado que você está, é capaz de ser atropelada, só porque não observou os carros. Isso sem contar no fato de você ser desastrada. E as próximas aulas são de português e educação física.

-... Acho que você não vai desistir tão fácil, não? – Suspirou – Okay, venha junto, antes que eu mude de ideia e resolva te jogar na frente de um ônibus.

- Não seria capaz.

- Quer apostar, sádico ridículo?

- Duvido muito, esquentada atrevida.

O0o0o0o **Alguns metros antes da casa da jovem **o0o0o0O

- EU GANHEI! – Nami exclamou.

- Você ainda nem chegou! – Law devolveu, só para ver a moça de longos cabelos ruivos chegar à porta da casa.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou ofegando por causa da corrida.

- Bem, agora você ganhou, Nami-ya. – Concordou – Já que você conseguiu chegar à sua casa inteira, é melhor eu ir. – Law começou a fazer o caminho para seu próprio lar, mas sentiu seu pulso ser segurado por uma mão delicada. Ele se voltou para a jovem, cujos olhos estavam escondidos pela franja.

- Fique. – Ela pediu bem baixo.

- Tem certeza?

- Não quero ficar sozinha de novo. – Trafalgar viu aqueles grandes olhos marrons cheios de súplica e não pôde resistir.

- Não vai, Nami-ya. – Ele a puxou para si novamente, sentindo-se bem com o contato, e ainda melhor quando a moça o abraçou de volta.

- Vamos entrar, antes que Chopper acabe com o portão do jardim.

- Chopper?

- Meu labrador. – Separou-se de Traffy, um pouco a contragosto, e pegou a chave – Chopper, trouxe visita! – Latidos fizeram-se ouvir. – Venha, Law. – Segurou a mão dele e o guiou para dentro, fechando a porta depois. Não sabia porque o havia chamado pelo outro nome, porém Trafalgar não pareceu se incomodar.

O0o0o0o **Casa de Luffy **o0o0o0O

- MALDITA HANCOCK! – Luffy berrou.

- Ei, Luffy, calma aí. – Ace pediu – Eu acredito em você quando diz que foi um plano da víbora, mas a Nami-chan não sabe disso.

- Eu tentei explicar pra ela! Mas ela não quis me ouvir! Preferiu ficar lá, abraçando o Traffy!

- Epa, epa, essa parte você não me contou! Quer dizer que ela também te traía?

- Como assim também? Eu nunca traí a Nami! Eu a amo mais que amo minha carne e meu chapéu! Foi assim... – Luffy explicou o que acontecera antes.

- Então, Trafalgar estava lá confortando a sua namorada? Sempre desconfiei!

- Hã?

- Nunca ouviu o ditado "Quem briga acaba casando"?

-... Então eu devia brigar com ela?

- NÃO! – Portugas exclamou exasperado – Eu quero te mostrar que talvez, muito talvez, eles gostem de implicar um com o outro.

-...

- Luffy?

- Tô com fome. – Pegou a carteira – Será que Makino faz alguma coisa pra mim? Tô meio sem dinheiro...

- Vamos, qualquer coisa eu pago pra você. – Ace revirou os olhos e suspirou, entretanto, não poderia fazer nada, Luffy só funcionava com o estômago cheio.

O0o0o0o **Casa de Boa **o0o0o0O

- QUE ÓDIO! – Hancock berrou e jogou um vaso na parede do quarto – AQUELA GATA LADRA! PRIMEIRO ME ROUBOU O LUFFY, AGORA QUER ROUBAR O LAW?

- Vai ficar careca com tanto estresse. – Kuro, seu irmão, comenta de trás da porta ajeitando os óculos.

- VAI PERSEGUIR AQUELA SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA, VAI!

- Não fale assim de Kaya, Hancock. Pelo menos eu não preciso agarrá-la para ela me dar alguma atenção.

- Atenção? Ela para de conversar com você só pra ir falar com o narigudo!

- Mas ela conversa comigo e confia em mim. E você? Por que Monkey te corresponderia? Você apenas manipula as pessoas, as envolve como uma víbora, as aperta até os ossos estalarem e pinga veneno em suas bocas.

- As pessoas me perdoam sempre, elas me amam, pois eu sou linda. – Boa disse com veemência.

- Você é linda, mas apenas por fora, pois se olharem por dentro, não acharão nenhum motivo para te perdoar. Vou para meu quarto. – Sai de perto da porta do quarto onde a irmã se encontrava pasma e pensativa.

- Não... – Ela murmurou – Não... Eles me adoram! Todos me adoram! Todos tem que me adorar! Eu sou linda, a Imperatriz da escola! – Voltou a gritar – ELES AMAM A MIM, NÃO A UMA LADRAZINHA QUALQUER! QUEM É ELA PERTO DE BOA HANCOCK? NADA! APENAS NADA! – Depois voltou a murmurar – É melhor ser amada pela minha beleza, assim ninguém vai me machucar, ninguém...


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here.

* * *

Trafalgar mal entrou na cozinha da casa e foi atacado por um labrador de pelo marrom que, depois de derrubá-lo e fazer seu chapéu voar longe, começou a lamber todo seu rosto.

- Chopper! – Nami repreendeu – Esse é Trafalgar Law e é nossa visita. – Chopper latiu e saiu correndo para o quintal dos fundos – Desculpe, me esqueci de trancar a porta que dá para o quintal. – Law se levantou e sentou numa das cadeiras, ao lado da mola.

- Parece o Bepo.

- Bepo?

- Meu refinadíssimo vira-lata. – A jovem riu um pouco e pegou o boné esquecido no chão.

- Tome. – Deu um guardanapo para o moreno, que aceitou – Esse chapéu é mais quente que eu esperava. – Comentou depois de colocar o boné – Como você aguenta ficar o dia todo com ele?

- Você quem fez? – Ele perguntou apontando para um mapa do bairro em cima da mesa, perto de uma fruteira entupida de laranjas.

- Sim. Sempre gostei de desenhar mapas. – Sorriu com os olhos brilhando – Um dia, irei viajar pelo mundo todo e mapeá-lo!

- Belo objetivo. Você é boa no que faz.

- Não é apenas um objetivo, é um sonho de infância. – Calou-se por alguns segundos, como se pensasse – E você? Tem algum sonho?

-... Quero ser médico. – Respondeu ele.

- É? Que tipo de médico?

- Cirurgião **(Dãã)**. – Ergueu a mão até a cabeça dela e pegou o chapéu de volta.

- Ah, eu gosto de usar seu chapéu. – Nami fez beicinho, fazendo Law rir.

- Compre um pra você.

- Mas eu gosto do seu. – Continuou fazendo bico.

- Exatamente, esse é meu. Arranje um para você. – Ela bufou em resposta.

-... Ele também usa um chapéu. – Murmurou com tristeza – Um chapéu de palha.

- Nami-ya, você não acha melhor conversar logo com Mugiwara-ya?

- Não sei se tenho força suficiente para encarar Luffy. – Admitiu, deprimida – Nem sei como consegui sair daquela escola de cabeça erguida.

- Ficar remoendo isso não vai ajudar em nada.

- Você já pensou em ser psicólogo? – Trafalgar riu da loucura da pergunta – Não, sério, você ia ficar rico rapidinho! Imagine quantos berris você ia conseguir! – Exclamou, esquecendo momentaneamente o seu problema conhecido como Boa Hancock.

- Estou indo bem, hein? Já descobri que você ama mapas e dinheiro, tem um labrador com o nome de Chopper e é viciada em chapéus.

- É, e eu só sei que você quer ser médico, tem um cachorro chamado Bepo e gosta de bonés extremamente quentes.

- Então estamos quites.

- Acho que sim. – Suspirou – Eu... Estou com medo.

- Do Mugiwara-ya? Da Boa-ya? De ir para a escola?

- De ficar sozinha de novo. – Law tomou um choque com essa confissão. De solidão ele entendia, havia crescido num orfanato, e seu único amigo, que estava mais para rival, era Eustass Kid, um ruivo tão irritante quanto Nami.

- De novo?

- Já fiquei sozinha muitas vezes. – Ela iria chorar, mas não queria fazer isso. Queria apenas esquecer. Esquecer Luffy, Hancock, o pessoal fofoqueiro da escola...

- Sei como é. – Traffy comentou – Vem cá. – Levantou-se a cadeira e estendeu um doa braços, chamando-a para um abraço que não foi recusado.

- Você está sendo meu herói, Law. – A jovem sussurrou.

- Nami-ya, eu não sou um herói. – Trafalgar devolveu no mesmo tom – Sou apenas um futuro médico apoiando uma futura geógrafa.

- Obrigada. – Saiu dos braços dele – Vamos ver um filme?

- Depende do filme.

- Pode ser "Sr. e Sra. Smith"?

- Comédia romântica? Se não tem outro.

- Tem outro sim, mas eu quero esse. – Mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Ruiva irritante. – Law de seu sorriso característico.

- Rei dos Sádicos. – O filme começou, os dois sentaram no sofá e Nami repousou sua cabeça no ombro de Trafalgar, que, por sua vez, passou o braço em volta dela – Agora eu sei por que sai da escola de cabeça erguida, Law.

- Por quê?

- Porque você estava lá, me apoiando. De novo, muito obrigada, Law.

-... De nada, Nami-ya. – O casal volta sua atenção para o filme.


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here.

* * *

Law acordou sentindo algo molhado numa das mãos. Era o cachorro de Nami lambendo-o. Espera, o cachorro da... Nami? Num flash, as lembranças do dia anterior vieram à tona, junto com a explicação para aquele peso em seu peito. Abriu os olhos lentamente e fitou a ruiva que em, algum momento da noite anterior, escorregara.

- Chopper, não é? – Perguntou baixinho para não acordar a garota – Faça silêncio. – Murmurou, quando o cachorro, em resposta, latiu.

Trafalgar olhou em volta, estava na casa dela. Lembrou-se de tudo. Da cena no refeitório, da imagem de Nami encolhida e chorando. Recordou também da cara de frustação da ruiva, dos olhos chorosos, o rosto corado, a voz embargada, o desespero com que aceitara o abraço, a tristeza emanando de seus gestos e a solidão estampada em todo seu ser. E o futuro médico soube, naquele momento de reflexão, que não queria vê-la assim. Sentir a jovem se mexer ao seu lado foi o suficiente para acordá-lo por completo.

-... Chopper? – Ela questionou, olhando para o cachorro que pulou em seu colo.

- Bom dia, dorminhoca-ya.

- Law! – Exclamou – Então não foi um sonho.

- Costuma sonhar comigo? – Ele perguntou divertido, recebendo uma almofada na cara.

- Idiota! Claro que não, apenas acho estranho o fato de você estar aqui. – Ela separou o abraço – Você não tem que voltar pra casa?

- Não tem ninguém me esperando em casa. E o Bepo sabe se cuidar.

-... Bem, então... – Nami corou um pouco, querendo falar algo, mas não conseguindo.

- Então...?

- Fique para o café.

- Se era só pra me pedir isso, não precisava corar, Nami-ya. – Riu um pouco antes de erguer a mão para evitar que a almofada o acertasse novamente – É rude tratar as visitas assim.

- Você é minha exceção. – A ruiva levantou e foi em direção à cozinha – Venha, vou fazer onigiri, já que você não gosta de pão.

- Como sabe que eu não gosto de pão? – Indagou a seguindo.

- Nunca vi você comendo pão. E uma vez, quando a víbora te ofereceu um sanduíche, você recusou e olhou para o pão como se ele fosse o próprio demônio.

- Você é bem observadora.

- Isso já me ajudou muito. – Nami comentou com a mente longe, lembrando-se da cena de Boa e Trafalgar. Aquilo a incomodara, e não sabia o motivo. Afinal, ela e Law eram... Amigos? Rivais? A ruiva não sabia dizer.

- Nami-ya. – Traffy parou em sua frente e colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela, o erguendo e fazendo com que ela olhasse diretamente para seus olhos cinza – Vamos, erga a cabeça e olhe para mim. – Ela obedeceu, e ele pôde ver novamente a tristeza em seus olhos castanhos como chocolate – Você está com medo do que, exatamente?

- De tudo. Da reação das pessoas, da Boa, de olhar para Luffy e querer perdoá-lo.

- E você não quer?

- Quero entender a história, mas não tenho coragem nem força pra olhar naqueles olhos negros e perguntar.

- Ei, ouça bem. – Law aproximou os rostos um pouco, quase encostando as testas – Nami-ya, já conheci milhares de garotas, mas sabe por que eu sempre procurei provocar você?

- Porque você é sádico. – Ele riu de leve com o comentário típico.

- Também. – Concordou – Mas também porque você é diferente. Esquentada, atrevida, corajosa, forte, irritante, vivaz! Você emana vontade de viver, é por isso que todos gostam de você. Nami-ya, diferente das outras, você não tem aquele preocupação com a aparência, apesar de parecer ter um guarda-roupa do tamanho do mundo. Você não precisa de ninguém te dizendo o que deve fazer, pois tem atitude para dar, vender, doar e ainda sobra!

- Você está errado.

- Nunca estive tão certo em minha vida, Nami-ya.

- Eu não entendo bem o porquê de você estar aqui me dizendo essas coisas, mas obrigada, Law. – Abraçou-o. Porém o clima foi quebrado com o pulo de Chopper sobre o casal – Chopper!

O0o0o0o **Casa da Boa **o0o0o0O

- Aquela vaca vai ver! – Disse comendo de um modo voraz.

- Hancock, você vai engasgar. – Kuro a repreende, ajeitando os óculos pela enésima vez.

- Deixe-me em paz!

- Você é quem manda.

O0o0o0o **Casa do Luffy **o0o0o0O

- Vamos repassar mais uma vez? – Ace indagou.

- Tá, vai logo. – Luffy resmungou.

- Qual é a primeira coisa que você vai fazer hoje?

- Procurar a Hancock e dizer umas verdades.

- Ótimo, e depois?

- Procurar a Nami e resolver as coisas.

- E depois?

- Procurar manter distância da Hammock, não arrumar briga com Traffy e ficar do lado de Nami.

- Perfeito! Merece o prêmio Nobel. Vamos?

- HAAAAIII! EU VOU SER O DONO DA GAMES&GAMES!

- A maior loja de games do mundo? Boa sorte com isso. – Saiu de casa com o irmão.

O0o0o0o **Casa da Nami **o0o0o0O

- Já voltou? – Ela questionou, surpresa com a rapidez do rapaz. Nami declarara que iria tomar um banho para depois enfrentar a escola, e Law disse que ia aproveitar para passar em casa. Mesmo com todos os protestos da ruiva, Trafalgar insistiu em acompanha-la até a instituição – Que rápido.

- Você quem demorou no banho. – Ele respondeu, olhando-a de cima a baixo – É impressão ou seu uniforme está menor?

- Esse é meu uniforme antigo, o deixei de lado quando comecei a namorar. Agora que não sou mais comprometida, não faz mal voltar a usá-lo, não é? Por quê? Ficou feio?

- Muito pelo contrário. – Traffy observou a roupa dela atentamente. A saia que ia até o meio das coxas, a camisa com alguns botões de cima abertos, provavelmente por causa do busto da moça, as meias até os joelhos, e os sapatos. Exatamente como a vira pela primeira vez, uns dois anos antes – Está muito bonita, Nami-ya. – Estendeu o braço para ela.

- Vamos então, antes que eu mude de ideia. – Pegou a bolsa e saiu de casa, trancando a porta. Os dois foram para a escola juntos e de mãos dadas.


	5. Chapter 5

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here.

* * *

- Nami! – Bonney berrou assim que a ruiva entrou na escola junto de Trafalgar.

- Eu não sou surda, Bonney. – Nami devolveu.

- Vem comigo! – Agarra o braço dela – Oi, Law.

- Jewerly-ya. – Cumprimentou a moça de longos cabelos rosados.

- Help. – Viu a ruiva dizer sem som algum, apenas movendo os lábios, enquanto era puxada pela outra garota.

- Se vira. – Fez o mesmo em resposta, dando de ombros e sorrindo com sarcasmo.

- Maldito! – Ela sussurrou, fazendo-o aumentar o sorriso.

O0o0o0o **Num canto do pátio **o0o0o0O

- Pode começar a falar. – Bonney ordenou.

- Bonney-san, você vai assustá-la desse jeito. – Vivi comentou, sendo apoiada por Kaya e Conis.

- Dane-se, eu quero saber o que diabos você e o Law fizeram?

- Nós não fizemos nada, Bonney. Ele apenas secou minhas lágrimas e me levou pra casa.

- Nesse angu tem caroço!

- É só tirar. – Nami já estava se irritando – Olha, eu também estou surpresa com tudo que aconteceu, mas não vejo motivo algum para você ficar com ciúmes do Rei dos Sádicos.

- Não tenho ciúmes, só estou preocupada com minha amiga!

- Esqueci que seu alvo de ciúmes era outro... – A rosada a olhou feio – Ah, esqueça o que eu disse, apenas acredite em mim quando digo que não existe nada demais entre eu e o sádico.

- Então existe alguma coisa?

- Claro, eu sinto uma coisa muito forte por ele! Uma enorme vontade de jogá-lo na frente de um caminhão que transporta água. – Todas reviraram os olhos. Era óbvio que Nami sentia alguma coisa por Law, e elas, como suas amigas, não desistiriam até saber o que.

O0o0o0o **Noutro canto do pátio **o0o0o0O

- E aí, como foi? – Ace perguntou para Law, aproveitando a distração de Luffy.

- O quê? – Law sabia que alguém ia acabar perguntando, porém Ace não tinha fama de guardar segredos por muito tempo. Mas não havia nenhum segredo, então por que tanta cautela? Isso o futuro médico não saberia responder nunca.

- Você e a Nami-chan. – Ele sussurrou para Traffy, que continuou calado e indiferente – Vamos lá, mais da metade dos homens daqui já tentaram chegar perto daquela ruiva sem levar um fora ou um soco, e você conseguiu! Como fez isso?

- Eu acho, Portugas, que seu alvo é mais delicado e calmo. Nerfetari-ya pode acabar com ciúmes, não?

- Isso é golpe baixo, Trafalgar! – Portugas exclama, voltando sua atenção à garota citada.

- Não a meu ver. – Traffy respondeu, olhando para a mesma direção que Monkey olhava embasbacado há um bom tempo e se deparando com Nami. Não podia negar, aquela ruivinha chamava a atenção, ainda mais com aquele uniforme.

- Ei, Trafalgar, vai mesmo ficar com a ruiva irritante? – Eustass indagou.

- Você também é uma ruiva irritante, Eustass. – Kid bufou – E você devia se preocupar com Jewerly-ya, não acha?

- Vá para o inferno!

- Você primeiro. – O que prometia ser uma boa discussão foi interrompido por uma voz irritante e cruel.

- Ora, ora, se não é a perdedora! – Hancock exclamou para todos ouvirem – Não me diga que agora vai usar roupas minúsculas só pra chamar a atenção e roubar namorados?! – Os alunos entraram em profundo silêncio, apenas observando o desenrolar do momento. Nami sentiu algumas lágrimas querendo sair de seus olhos, mas bastou um olhar para Law para devolver-lhe um pouco de confiança.

- Não me compare a você, víbora. – Ela retrucou, aumentando a voz – Não sou oferecida e nem roubo os namorados dos outros.

- Luffy sempre foi meu.

- Talvez no inferno. Isso aqui se chama realidade, porém acho que você não sabe o que é, pois nunca saiu do mundo dos sonhos.

- Sua Gata Ladra maldita! Você acha que pode falar assim com a Imperatriz da escola? – A resposta não tardou em aparecer cortante como facas:

- "Imperatriz das Psicopatas" combina mais com você, Víbora Venenosa.

- Sua... – Boa chegou bem perto de Nami, que já estava de pé em sua frente, e deu-lhe um tapa no rosto – Não me chame por esse nome!

- Essa frase é minha, Víbora. – Nami queria muito socar a cara da morena, mas se conteve – Só não bato em você por três razões: Eu não vou me rebaixar até seu nível, não preciso te tapear para mostrar que estou certa e minha mão não merece entrar em contato com sua pele de crocodilo. – Aquela frieza em sua voz só podia vir de um lugar: Trafalgar Law. A ruiva imaginou como Traffy falaria e fez o mesmo, talvez até mais aterrorizador – Boa sorte no hospício, cobra. – Foi embora, pois o sinal estava para bater, e todos bateram palmas e gritaram "Vivas!" e "Urras!" e também "SUUUUPEEERRR!".

- Dessa vez ela se superou, não é, Luffy? – Ace perguntou para o irmão, não obtendo resposta.

- Ele sumiu e Trafalgar também. – Kid informou.

O0o0o0o **Na sala de Nami **o0o0o0O

Nami não conseguia acreditar! Ela enfrentara Boa! E ainda saíra vencedora!

- Eu esperei dez anos pra poder fazer isso... – Murmurou para si mesma, sentando numa das cadeiras para esperar as aulas começarem.

- Nami? – Luffy entrou na sala.

- O que você quer, Monkey? – Ela perguntou com ódio e se levantou.

- Você pode, por favor, me ouvir?

- Não. Você não tem uma namorada para bajular?

- Mas você é minha namorada!

- Devia ter se lembrado disso quando beijou a Boa. E também devia ter se lembrado de que o refeitório é um local público e que eu passaria por lá.

- Por favor, Nami, me deixe explicar.

- Não sei se quero ouvir sua explicação. – Baixou os olhos.

- Ei. – Monkey chegou perto dela, pôs a mão em seu queixo e ergueu sua cabeça – Apenas me escute, depois você decide, okay? – Nami assentiu, olhando para aqueles olhos negros que tanto amou – Eu não amo a Hammock, nunca amei e nunca amarei. Você é a pessoa que eu escolhi para ser minha namorada, ouviu? – A ruiva sentiu algumas lágrimas descendo em seu rosto – A Hammock, aquele dia no refeitório, chegou perto de mim, agarrou minha camiseta e me beijou, bem na hora em você entrava. Sei que você é teimosa tanto quanto eu, mas pense nisso, sim? Por acaso já te dei motivos para duvidar de mim?

- Não... – Ela respondeu num sussurro.

- Pense nisso. – Beijou a testa dela, soltou seu rosto e foi embora procurar Ace, deixando-a ali, sozinha e chorando.

- Nami-ya. – A jovem olhou para o dono daquela voz grave. Trafalgar Law entrou um pouco depois de Luffy e se deparou com uma ruiva chorosa – Por que está chorando?

- Law... – Nami correu até ele e o abraçou – Eu estou confusa.

- Está tudo bem. – Law disse, a enlaçando, passando a mão em seus cabelos e sentindo sua camisa molhar pelas lágrimas dela – Não chore, Nami-ya, eu estou aqui. – Ficaram assim por um tempo, até a ruiva separar o abraço e olhar para os olhos cinza de seu amigo. Amigo? Se dissessem a dois dias que ela e Traffy seriam amigos algum dia, provavelmente a resposta que essa pessoa receberia seria algo como "Nem no dia em que os porcos voarem! Aquele maldito sádico ridículo!". Mas alie estavam, ele a consolando e envolvendo com seus braços fortes. Nami não pôde deixar de sorrir um pouco – O que foi, Nami-ya?

- Nada. – Devolveu, aumentando mais um pouco o sorriso – Melhor você ir pro seu lugar ou vão nos encontrar aqui e não vai ser bom.

- Tem razão. – Ergueu a mão e secou suas lágrimas – Mas antes, devo dizer que você foi muito bem hoje. Boa-ya ficou paralisada como uma estátua.

- Víbora. – Resmungou. O sinal começou a tocar de forma insistente – Aula de Geografia com o Crocodile, só pra animar! – Sentou-se em seu lugar.

- Você realmente gosta de mapas. – Law retrucou, sentando na cadeira ao lado, perto da janela.

- Claro. – Mostrou a língua – Eu vou fazer o mapa do mundo, ou não me chamo Nami!


	6. Chapter 6

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here

* * *

Nami se sentia bem. Havia dado uma lição em Boa e todos ainda estavam comentando quando a última aula, Português com Prof.ª Tashigi, começou. Mas algo a incomodava, e começava com "L". Não, não era Luffy, e sim Law. Por alguns momentos, quando Luffy segurara seu rosto, ela havia se lembrado de Trafalgar, de seu toque quente e reconfortante e seus olhos cinza sempre calmos e dando-lhe a sensação de aconchego. E isso a estava irritando, principalmente pelo fato de, ao se dar conta disso, não desejar negar com toda sua teimosia.

- Passa para B. – Vivi sussurrou, entregando um bilhete. Nami o pegou e deu para a pessoa do seu outro lado, o Eustass.

- Passa pra Bonney, Eustass.

- É bom isso não ser mais uma de suas brincadeiras estúpidas. – Ele resmungou e pegou o papel, passando-o para a rosada em questão – Toma.

- Valeu. – Bonney leu o bilhetinho e várias veias apareceram em sua testa – Loiro maldito...

- Senhorita Jewerly, posso saber o que é isso? – Tashigi indagou.

- Professora, Sanji está me mandando bilhetes e me atrapalhando!

- EU? – Sanji questionou – EU NÃO PRECISO FICAR MANDANDO BILHETINHOS! QUEM FOI?

- Olhando bem... – A ruiva comentou – Essa letra não é do Sanji, e sim do Zoro. – Roronoa ficou quieto, apenas tentando não cair na gargalhada, apesar de estar indignado pela acusação injusta.

- MARIMO DE MERDA!

- PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! – A professora interrompeu, numa tentativa de manter a ordem – Sanji-kun, vá para a diretoria! – Zoro começou a rir que nem louco – E você, Roronoa, vai ir junto! Shanks-san vai adorar vê-los em sua sala. – Os dois saíram – Vamos voltar à aula, sim?

Law achava divertido o modo como Nami mentia. Aquele bilhete não era de Roronoa, tampouco de Sanji, era de Ace. Por algum motivo, Portugas adorava ver o circo pegar fogo, e sempre que podia, tentava irritar a todos, sendo Nerfetari e Nami suas únicas exceções, a primeira por ser apaixonado por ela, e a segunda por já ter feito isso e levado um soco e um chute naquele lugar, ou seja, aprendeu por experiência própria que com a ruiva não se podia brincar.

- Isso foi meio cruel, Portugas-san. – Kaya comenta baixinho.

- Eu não acho, Kaya-chan. Foi hilário até.

O0o0o0o **Diretoria **o0o0o0O

- Estou decepcionado com vocês. – Shanks dava seu sermão, sendo ignorado completamente – Mal começou o ano e os dois já estão se enfrentando?

- Não foi minha culpa, eu não escrevi aquele bilhete. – Zoro resmungou.

- Nem eu. – Sanji retrucou.

- Que horas são? – O diretor perguntou de repente.

- Faltam... 30 minutos para acabar a aula. – Roronoa respondeu – Por quê?

- Bem... – Pegou uma garrafa de água e um copo – Fiquem aqui mais uns 10 minutos, assim eu poupo tempo e saliva e você poupam o sono. Alguém quer?

- Água? – Sanji indagou, com certo receio. Do diretor Shanks podia se esperar tudo.

-... Bom...

- Isso é sakê. – Zoro resmungou – Posso sentir o cheiro daqui.

- Se não for assim, Tashigi-chan vai me encher o saco, mas ela parece não notar quando o Smoker-san está com dois charutos na boca... – Com certeza, Shanks já havia bebido antes deles chegarem ali. Os dois reviraram os olhos, aquela escola nunca mudaria.

O0o0o0o **De volta à aula de Português **o0o0o0O

Nami estava desenhando no caderno. E, diferente de quando namorava Monkey, não desenhava corações e chapéus de palha, e sim bonés felpudos e olhos profundos com olheiras. Maldito sádico que não a deixava em paz! Mas ela não queria que ele a deixasse. E pensar nisso não a agradava nem um pouco.

- Para amanhã, quero uma redação contando sobre seus sentimentos. – Tashigi pediu – Pode ser qualquer sentimento.

- Pode ser um poema? – Vivi indagou.

- Claro que pode, e ganha ponto extra quem fizer o melhor poema.

Esse era um dos motivos de Law odiar as aulas de Português e Redação: Ter que escrever. Ele não possuía inspiração, paciência e nem jeito para fazer isso. Resumindo: Trafalgar era péssimo escrevendo. Olhou para Nami e uma ideia lhe veio à mente. E por que não?

O0o0o0o** Na saída da escola **o0o0o0O

- Nami-ya. – Law chamou a ruiva que conversava com as amigas. Nami se despediu delas e foi até ele.

- Law?

- Eu realmente não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas preciso de sua ajuda.

- Em quê?

- O texto que a professora pediu.

- Você não consegue nem fazer um texto? – Nami não pôde resistir, tinha que provoca-lo, porém engoliu essa vontade quando ele estreitou os olhos – Não me olhe como se fosse me matar, isso incomoda. – Virou o rosto e se deparou com Luffy observando a cena, a alguns metros de distância, com raiva óbvia nos olhos.

- Você não devia olhar tanto. – Ela corou e voltou sua atenção à Traffy – Vamos, eu te acompanho até em casa. – Se ofereceu, para depois estender-lhe a mão.

- Desse jeito você vai virar meu guarda-costas. – Pegou a mão dele e começou a puxá-lo – Vamos, eu faço algo pra gente comer.

O0o0o0o **Na casa dela **o0o0o0O

- Chopper! – Nami exclamou, sentada no tapete da sala, e tentando fazer o cachorro parar de lamber Law.

- Parece que Chopper-ya gostou de mim. – Trafalgar comentou, afastando o animal.

- E então, como posso te ajudar?

- Apenas deixe-me observá-la. – Nami fez uma bela cara de confusão, forçando-o a explicar mais do que queria – É simples, fique parada como se estivesse posando para uma pintura. – A ruiva fez o que lhe fora pedido.

- Mas por quê?

- Simples, vou fazer um texto sobre o sentimento que tenho por você: Irritação.

- Maldito! – E uma almofada voou certeira na cabeça dele – Ei, Bepo não vai sentir sua falta?

- É, tem razão. Acho que vou tirar uma foto sua para me irritar o suficiente.

- Vá pro inferno, Rei dos Sádicos! – Ela levantou junto com ele.

- Também te amo, Irritante-ya. – Law começou a ir em direção à saída, mas é puxado pelo pulso.

- Até. – A ruiva murmurou depositando um beijo na bochecha de Trafalgar e indo se sentar em seu lugar logo depois, muito corada, por sinal.

- Até amanhã, Nami-ya.

O0o0o0o **Na casa de Nami, já de noite **o0o0o0O

O texto estava péssimo, mas Nami não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa. Por Deus, como estava confusa! Law, Luffy, Luffy, Law... Os dois estavam embaralhando toda sua mente! Ela havia amado Luffy, mas e se o verbo continuasse no passado? Ela estava gostando da companhia de Law, mas será que era só isso? Infernos!

- Chopper, ficou uma bela porcaria, mas eu estou morrendo de sono. – A ruiva deitou no tapete mesmo e encontrou o chapéu de Law – Ou ele esqueceu, ou ele quer reforçar aquelas palavras. – Pegou o chapéu e o abraçou – "Não chore, eu estou aqui.", ele disse. Parece que está mesmo, Chopper. – Disse ao animal que deitara ao seu lado – Boa noite. – Dito isso, os dois moradores da casa caíram no sono.


	7. Chapter 7

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here

* * *

Nami se levantou do tapete e olhou o relógio. Estava atrasada!

- ESTOU ATRASADA! – Gritou, correndo para o quarto. Tirou a roupa, entrou debaixo do chuveiro, tomou um banho rápido, desligou a ducha, saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha, colocou o uniforme, escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos, pôs as meias e os sapatos, desceu as escadas quase voando para chegar, pegou a bolsa e a chave e por um triz não esqueceu a redação em cima da mesa da sala – ESTOU SAINDO, CHOPPER! – Disse para o cão, colocando o boné de Law na cabeça e indo para escola mais rápido do que Sanji quando encontrava uma mulher.

O0o0o0o **Na escola antes do sinal bater **o0o0o0O

Law olhou para todo o canto procurando por uma cabeça laranja. Onde diabos Nami havia se enfiado? Enquanto se perguntava isso e ignorava os comentários sobre o desaparecimento de seu chapéu, sentou-se num dos bancos e tirou um livro, mas...

- Ei, Law. – Bonney chamou – O que aconteceu com Nami?

- Jewerly-ya, não deveria perguntar pra mim. – Respondeu, frio.

- Não só devo como estou! Eu quero saber onde ela está.

- Já experimentou procurar no GPS? Ou perguntar pra um guardinha de esquina? – Trafalgar continuou indiferente.

- Escuta aqui, seu... – Jewerly foi interrompida por duas coisas: O sinal e a ruiva veloz que chegara – Nami!

- Oi... Bonney... – Nami não conseguia falar direito pela corrida – Parece... Que consegui... Chegar a tempo.

- E está usando o chapéu de Law por qual motivo?

- Eu o encontrei por aí, oras. – A ruiva declarou e se dirigiu à Traffy – Devia cuidar melhor de suas coisas, Trafalgar, um dia vou pegar esse chapéu pra mim. – Tirou o objeto e devolveu ao dono – Vamos, Bonney. – Pegou a amiga pelo braço e a puxou para a sala, deixando um Trafalgar sorridente e cheio de sarcasmo para trás.

O0o0o0o **Aula de Educação Física **o0o0o0O

- Nami! – Vivi alertou a bolada à amiga.

- Opa! – Nami esquivou bem na hora – Baka! Vai precisar mais que isso para me derrubar, Portugas!

- Só espere, laranja azeda! – Ace resmungou. Jogo de queimada, um belo, velho e bizarro jogo onde uma maldita bola deve acertar os outros.

- Venha então, Portugas!

Ace pegou a bola e jogou. Nami esquivou. Vivi pegou e queimou Usopp. Luffy queimou Kaya. Hancock revidou e queimou Zoro. Sanji se deixou queimar por Conis, pois não queria machucar suas belas damas. Conis foi queimada por Kid, este por sua vez saiu do jogo graças à Bonney. No campo ficaram apenas Vivi, Bonney, Hancock, Nami, Luffy, Law e Ace.

- Mugiwara está fora! – Smoker gritou como juiz do jogo – Hancock te queimou!

- Mas eu queria acertar o Ace-sama! – Boa começou a discutir, não sem antes deixar um comentário no ar, comentário esse que fez Vivi odiá-la ainda mais – Não que eu não ame você, Ace-sama, mas antes de pensar em você, eu penso no Luffy-sama. – E lançou um beijinho pra Portugas antes de virar de costas para os garotos e brigar com Smoker. Ace apenas mostrou-lhe a língua e fez cara de nojo, Boa Hancock não faria seu tipo nem no inferno. Já outra jovem de cabelo azulado e longo...

- Víbora maldita... – Nefertari resmungou com puro ódio, fazendo Nami e Bonney sorrirem como cúmplices. Era raro a moça de cabelos azuis xingar alguém, ainda por cima com tanta raiva.

- E foi no Monkey. Agora preste atenção no jogo antes que... – Tarde demais, Law lançara a bola bem nas costas de Boa, que estava virada de frente para o juiz. E deve ter doído, pois a morena explodiu. Figurativamente – Hancock, fora!

- MALDITO, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?! – A víbora berrou com Traffy – VOCÊ VAI VER, TRAFALGAR! – Saiu do campo e foi sabe-se lá para onde.

- A víbora tá brava! – Jewerly comentou – Que será que...

- BOLA! – A única ruiva da quadra pegou a amiga pelo colarinho e a trouxe para si, no entanto não conseguiu salvá-la de uma bolada certeira na perna.

- QUEM FOI?! – Bonney gritou.

- Não consegue aguentar nem isso, chiclete? – Eustass provocou, recebendo uma bela marca de bola na cara.

- Eustass está fora! – Kid saiu da quadra e o jogo continuou. Law conseguiu queimar Vivi e Nami, no intento de queimá-lo, acertou Portugas, ficando apenas os dois na quadra.

- Por que não desiste, Nami-ya? Ia poupar tempo e energia.

- Desistir? Não existe significado para essa palavra, Trafalgar, pelo menos não pra mim. E sei que não quer que eu desista. – Traffy sentiu a ambiguidade proposital nesse comentário como um balde de água fria. Oh, aquela ruiva não sabia com o que estava mexendo. Entretanto, ele também não tinha lá muita certeza.

- Vamos fazer um trato.

- Estou ouvindo.

- Se eu vencer, você vai fazer todas as minhas redações por um mês. Se você ganhar... Eu te dou meu boné.

- É pouco. Eu fico com o boné e você vai fazer meus trabalhos de química.

- Feito.

E eles começaram a jogar. Não era mais uma Queimada, e sim uma guerra onde o mais habilidoso ganhava. Nami esquivava das bolas como se dançasse e as jogava como um torpedo. Law não era assim tão ágil, mas sua mira era perfeita. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, a sinal tocaria a qualquer momento, porém ninguém queria saber, estavam mais preocupados em saber que ia ganhar. Até que Traffy laçou uma bola rápida que parecia impossível escapar. Parecia. A ruiva se inclinou para trás e o objeto passou raspando pelo seu ser (Como aquela cena em Matrix), depois que ele havia ricocheteado em Usopp, ela pegou a esfera e lançou muito, muito rápido. "Rápido como?", você deve perguntar. Rápido o suficiente para ninguém ver a bola acertando a barriga de Traffy em cheio.

- Trafalgar está fora! As meninas são as campeãs! – Smoker anunciou.

- Foi um bom jogo, Law. – Nami comentou ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Nami-ya, devia ter me avisado que era forte assim. – Ele devolveu, massageando o local acertado.

- Pensei que soubesse, Rei dos Sádicos. – A ruiva pegou o chapéu da cabeça dele e colocou em sua própria – Até a aula de Química! – Foi festejar com o resto das meninas.


	8. Chapter 8

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here

* * *

- Smoker-sensei foi injusto! – Kaya declarou – Eustass-san já tinha saído do jogo!

- Deixe quieto, Kaya. – Bonney pediu – Mesmo sendo assim, nós ganhamos. Ou melhor, nossa amada ruivinha ganhou. – Disse assim que Nami saiu de um dos boxes do vestiário, já vestida e, claro, com o boné de Law.

- Eu apenas sei jogar. – Nami mostrou a língua e foi para a sala, passando pelos corredores ainda vazios, pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo nesses três dias, nem parecia que faziam três dias de tanta coisa que acontecera. Havia pedido um namorado, enfrentado a víbora e ganhado um amigo que estaria sempre com ela – Devo estar ficando louca... – Murmurou para si mesma, suspirando. Até que foi barrada no corredor por ninguém menos que Trafalgar – Law?

- Nami-ya, ficar falando sozinha é um dos melhores jeitos de ter certeza que é louca.

- Eu não sou louca. – Abriu um sorriso travesso – E agora eu tenho um chapéu felpudo e quentinho. Isso sem falar em alguém para fazer meus trabalhos de Química.

- Devo supor que você é ruim nessa matéria?

-... – Traffy deu uma risadinha ao não receber resposta daquela ruiva corada – Não ria de mim, Trafalgar. – Ela rosnou.

- Então rirei com você. – Pegou o pulso dela e a trouxe para um abraço – Mas antes, tenho que te devolver uma coisa.

- Devolver? – A jovem retribuiu o abraço e ergueu a cabeça, confusa. Traffy apenas usou uma das mãos para afastar-lhe um pouco a franja e encostou seus lábios na testa dela com ternura, depositando ali um beijo suave. Então Nami se recordou, havia o beijado no rosto no dia anterior e, com tal pensamento somado ao gesto de carinho inesperado, corou com todas as suas forças.

- Está tentando ficar mais ruiva? – Ele provocou, desfazendo o contato de sua boca com a cabeça dela e observando seu rosto rubro.

- C... Cale a boca, sádico ridículo! – A pobre moça exclamou dando um leve tapa no peito dele. O sinal tocou – Precisamos voltar pra sala, logo isso aqui vai encher de gente.

- Eu sei. – Não pôde resistir, teve que dar outro beijo no topo da cabeça laranja antes de soltá-la – Vamos, Nami-ya?

-... Law? – Law se virou ao ouvir seu nome, sendo surpreendido por lábios macios em sua bochecha. Talvez felizmente, o contato fora feito de um modo tão brusco que Nami acabara beijando o canto da boca dele – Agora estamos quites, já que eu te acertei com a bola. – Ela disse e saiu correndo para a sala de aula, deixando para trás um Traffy perplexo, mas contente.

O0o0o0o **Num canto escondido do mesmo corredor **o0o0o0O

- B, você tinha razão. – Vivi sussurrou – Nami-san e Trafalgar-san estão gostando um do outro.

- Eu sempre tenho razão. – Bonney retrucou em mesmo tom.

- O que vocês duas estão fazendo? – Kid perguntou surgindo sabe-se lá de onde.

- Eustass, cale a boca! – Jewerly tapou a boca do ruivo com uma das mãos e chegou com o rosto bem perto do dele – Se um daqueles dois descobrir que estamos aqui, nós três seremos mortos!

- Serão? – Uma voz grossa perguntou.

- É claro que sim, idiota! – A rosada travou – Espera, se Kid está aqui e não abriu a boca e Vivi tem voz fina que nem de um poodle chorando...

-EI!

- Então... – Largou a gola de Kid e se virou lentamente para encarar um Law com cara de poucos amigos – Vivi, qual é a etapa do plano que inclui um sádico querendo nos matar?

-... CORRER! – As duas começam a correr que nem loucas para a sala, enquanto Eustass deu um jeito de sumir do mapa assim que viu Traffy.

O0o0o0o **Aula de Português **o0o0o0O

- Estou surpresa. – Tashigi comentou observando uma das redações, a de Nami – Parece que todos se esforçaram bastante. Ouçam esse poema de uma de nossas alunas:

"Confusão.

Isso resume muito

Tudo que eu sinto

Entrar em meu coração.

.

Eu amei.

Depois, chorei.

Agora, amo novamente.

Mas quem?

Não sei precisamente.

.

Na verdade, nem sei bem

Que sentimento é esse que vem.

Estou confusa, admito,

E se sorrio, é porque minto.

.

Nenhum dos dois acredita

Quando a frase por mim dita

É: 'Estou bem, pode crer'.

.

Eles leem o meu ser

E tentam me erguer.

Qual devo escolher?

Ah, que confusão está meu viver!"

Todos bateram palmas com entusiasmo e Franky, um esquisito de cabelo azul, fez uma pose muito estranha, atenção a mais nesse muito aqui, por favor, e gritou para Enel e o mundo ouvir:

- SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

- Franky-kun, sente-se na sua cadeira. – A professora pediu e o sinal bateu – Bem, até amanhã.

O0o0o0o **Pulando todas as outras aulas e indo direto para a saída **o0o0o0O

- Nami! – Luffy chamou a ex-namorada.

- O que você quer? – Nami perguntou, se virando para ir embora e sendo segurada pelo pulso por Luffy. O que esses homens tinham com seus pulsos?

- Conversar... Não gosto disso.

- Do quê?

- De você usando o chapéu de Traffy, dele te tocando, de Hammock tentando te humilhar e de você me evitando. – Monkey levou uma mão ao chapéu do outro e o retirou da cabeça laranja, depositando ali seu próprio, o de palha – Nami, eu te amo, já não disse? Por favor, me dê uma chance de explicar, de resolver tudo! – Se aproximou dela e a abraçou – Por favor. – Nami se sentiu bem no abraço dele, mas não somente porque era ele, também porque a recordava de outro garoto. "Nami-ya, eu estou aqui.", Law dissera em sua mente, fazendo-a voltar à razão. Luffy a traíra com Boa e ela não queria perdoá-lo.

- Solte-me, Monkey. – Ordenou, se remexendo.

- Nami...

- Não vou falar de novo, Monkey. Solte-me. – Empurrou-o – EU NÃO QUERO TE VER POR ENQUANTO, MONKEY! APENAS ME DEIXE EM PAZ E FIQUE COM ISSO! – Tirou o chapéu de palha, colocou na cabeça do moreno, pegou de volta o boné de Trafalgar, colocando-o na cabeça, e saiu correndo para casa. Luffy ficou estático, ele a machucara depois de prometer que a protegeria.

- Traffy, faça-a parar de chorar. – Pediu ao homem que estava prestes a tomar a direção da ruiva – Por favor. – Secou as lágrimas.

-... Deixe comigo, Mugiwara-ya. – Foi atrás dela.

O0o0o0o **Alguns metros antes da casa de Nami **o0o0o0O

Nami corria, corria, corria. Corria e chorava. Olhar para Luffy, senti-lo enlaçar seu corpo e dizer que a amava depois de tê-la traído com sua pior inimiga fizera suas barreiras desmoronarem. Continuou a corrida, até que alguém segurou seu braço, a fazendo parar de modo brusco e bater contra o corpo de alguém com força. Law.

- Nami-ya... – Ela se virou a o abraçou com força, quase derrubando seu novo chapéu.

- Law, ele... Ele me traiu com a cobra e ainda veio me dizer que me amava! – Chorava com desespero – Eu... Eu o odeio!

- Não, Nami-ya, você apenas está com raiva. – Law respondeu, fazendo-a engolir um pouco o choro e olhá-lo – Sei que você não o deia.

- Não... Eu não o odeio. E isso me irrita! Se eu o odiasse seria mais fácil!

- Você não é uma pessoa fácil. – Ele comentou – Vamos, estamos quase chegando à sua casa e eu estou louco para ser recepcionado por Chopper-ya.

- Besta... – Nami murmurou rindo um pouco.

O0o0o0o **Na cozinha de Nami **o0o0o0O

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Nami-ya. – Law murmurou no ouvido da ruiva – Confie em mim.

- Estou começando a acreditar que não devo confiar nas pessoas, pois elas me machucam. – Nami comentou com a voz embargada.

- Eu não vou te machucar, Nami-ya. Prometo.

- E como eu vou saber que você não vai me deixar?

- Por que eu não vou deixar você ir. Nem ficar sozinha.

- Você é tudo que eu preciso agora, Law. Obrigada por estar aqui comigo.

- Disponha. – Continuaram abraçados, até a moça começar a cantarolar uma música – O Sakê de Binks?

- Eu gosto. Bellemere-san sempre cantava pra mim quando eu começava a chorar.

- Você realmente não quer me ouvir cantar isso.

- Enel, poupe o mundo dessa desgraça. – Ela continuou com a brincadeira.

- Assim vou ficar ofendido. – Apertou mais o corpo feminino contra o seu e aspirou o cheiro de laranjas que emanava daquele cabelo sedoso, agora sem nada para atrapalhar.

O0o0o0o **Já na sala, depois de minutos de lágrimas **o0o0o0O

- Vai me obrigar a assistir "Sr. e Sra. Smith" de novo? – Law perguntou para a ruiva sentada ao seu lado vendo alguns CDs.

- Não, seu chato. Vamos assistir "A Lenda do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça", do Tim Burton.

- Não é um pouco sangrento?

- Até que é, mas eu imagino que quem está sendo decapitada é a Hancock e a turma dela.

- Depois eu sou o sádico.

- Você é o Rei dos Sádicos. – Afirmou convicta e colocou o filme – Law...

- Shhhhhhhh – Colocou um dos dedos nos lábios dela – Esqueça tudo que aconteceu com Mugiwara-ya hoje.

- Você quem manda. – O DVD começou a rodar e, como da outra vez, Nami se apoiou nele, mas dessa vez sua cabeça foi parar no peito bem feito.

- Você é bem folgada, Nami-ya. – Ele comentou, enlaçando a cintura dela.

- Sou mesmo, e daí? Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado, quero ir ao Sabaody Park.

- De diversões, é? E quem vai com você.

- Bonney, Vivi, Kaya, Conis, Zoro, Sanji, Ace, Kid, Usopp, Luffy, eu e você.

- Não sei de nada.

- Ah, Law, vai com a gente, por favor! – Fez manha – Eu te dou um beijo na bochecha! – Law fez que não com um dos dedos – Dois! – Traffy fingiu pensar – Quatro... E eu te devolvo o chapéu!

- A que horas é o encontro com todos mesmo?

- Seu malandro! – Mostrou a língua e se emburrou, virando para o outro lado – Só porque eu gosto do seu boné.

- A culpa foi sua. – Trafalgar começou a fazer cócegas nela.

- Okay... Okay... A culpa... F... Foi minha! – Nami se contorcia e gargalhava, e, numa tentativa vã de se livrar, se virou para o homem, fazendo-o cair sobre si e os dois irem para o chão. Ela parou de rir e o olhou, não sem antes ficar corada pela situação: Traffy estava por cima dela, se apoiando nos dois braços, enquanto a dona da casa estava com as duas mãos apoiadas no peitoral dele, para mantê-lo lá.

- Nami-ya, você vai acabar ficando como o Eustass de tão ruiva.

- Não me compare com aquele tomate ambulante.

- Com toda a certeza, eu não vou. – Levou uma das mãos à franja de Nami, arrumando-a e criando mais um motivo para a jovem ficar vermelha – Afinal, aquele okama* **(*Travesti. Lembram-se daquele cara com a Kama Kama no Mi?)** não se compara a você em vários aspectos.

- Law... – Law saiu de cima dela, se levantou e a ajudou-a.

- Estamos perdendo o filme. – Comentou ele, sentando no sofá, a trazendo para seu lado e passando um braço pelos ombros femininos.

O0o0o0o **Casa de Boa **o0o0o0O

- Hancock, por que você faz tanta questão em estragar a vida dela? – Kuro perguntou à Hancock.

- Porque ela me abandonou quando havia prometido que ficaria sempre comigo.

- E por que ela te abandonou?

- Eu quis continuar sob as ordens de Arlong.

- Quem é Arlong?

- A pessoa que assassinou os pais verdadeiros dela. E também Bellemere-san, a dona do nosso orfanato.

- Sim, mas por que ela foi embora?

- Porque Arlong ameaçou a todos. Ela nos salvou indo embora de Skypea.

- Mas ela disse que vivia lá até dois anos atrás.

- É mentira. Ela passou seis anos longe, voltou por um ano e foi embora novamente.

- Sim, mas por que vocês brigaram? Por que você a odeia?

- Por que eu queria ser forte como ela, mas também queria ter todos aqueles que me odiaram e desprezaram aos meus pés.

- Boa garota. Vou fazer você voltar ao normal. – Estalou os dedos livrando a irmã da hipnose e saiu de seu quarto, porém parou ao ouvir uma última fala dela:

- Eu não a odeio, meu irmão. Eu a amo como uma mãe, apesar de ser mais velha que ela. Eu amo minha irmã de roubos Nami. – E calou-se, provavelmente caindo no sono do esquecimento.

- Eu preciso descobrir mais. Boa Hancock, você é uma caixinha de Pandora, você e essa tal de Nami.


	9. Chapter 9

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here.

* * *

- Acorde, dorminhoco-ya. – Nami murmurou no ouvido de Law.

- Bom dia, Nami-ya. – Ele respondeu com a voz rouca de sono. A ruiva foi para a cozinha.

- Vai ficar para o café? – Perguntou ela.

- Não, tenho que ver Bepo. – Law chegou perto da ruiva que estava lavando uma caneca na pia e sussurrou perto de seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar – Não pense que me esqueci dos quatro beijos, Nami-ya.

- Rei dos Sádicos, pare de me provocar e pegue logo seu boné.

- Não precisa ficar assim tão emburrada, não é algo especial, é só um chapéu.

- É seu chapéu. – Ela respondeu sem pensar.

- Vou indo nessa. Mas antes... – Ele virou o rosto delicado para si e a ruiva entendeu o recado. Um beijo calmo e demorado foi depositado na face esquerda do moço – Até.

O0o0o0o **Em Sabaody Park **o0o0o0O

- Então, o plano é esse. Alguém contra? – Bonney indagou depois de contar a todos sobre o plano de fazer Luffy e Nami ficarem sozinhos e resolverem as coisas – Vamos lá, para a Roda Gigante! Cadê a Nami?

- Ela foi para o circo com Vivi e Kaya, conhecer os palhaços. – Kid informou – E Trafalgar foi junto de Usopp convencer Luffy.

- Bem, eu vou comer um churros, já que Conis e Sanji foram ter um encontro e Zoro já se perdeu por aí.

- Vou com você.

O0o0o0o **No circo **o0o0o0O

- Uau! Eu amo circos! – Vivi exclama, maravilhada.

- Agradeço seu elogio, Vivi-chan. – Um dos palhaços responde, beijando-lhe a mão, exatamente como certo D. fazia.

- Portugas-san! – Nefertari disse com surpresa – Então você trabalha aqui?

- De vez em quando eu venho aqui divertir as pessoas. – Ele tirou uma flor sabe-se lá de onde.

- Não vai sair água?

- Não em uma bela dama como você.

- Olha, eu e Kaya estamos sobrando, então vamos deixar vocês aqui e ir para a Roda Gigante, sim? – Nami disse. Amaria vê-los juntos, mas de preferência quando não se sentisse tão sozinha.

O0o0o0o **Na barraca de churrasco **o0o0o0O

- Vamos, Luffy, vai ser legal ir à Roda Gigante, não é, Traffy? – Usopp indaga pedindo ajuda ao outro, mas Law já fora embora faz tempo.

- Tem razão, Usopp! Vamos lá!

O0o0o0o **Na Roda Gigante, algum tempo depois **o0o0o0O

Nami não podia acreditar! Seus amigos a forçaram a encarar Luffy, fazendo com que apenas os dois ficassem na cabine vermelha do brinquedo. Lembrou-se do que Law dissera e resolvera começar a falar:

-... L... Luffy? – Luffy a olhou curioso, mas feliz, pois ela não o chamara de Monkey.

- Nami?

- Será que... Bem, você pode me contar sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia com a víbora? Prometo ouvir e tentar perdoar.

-... MAS É CLARO QUE SIM!

- Não grite, idiota! – Ela deu-lhe um soco na cabeça, com nos velhos tempos.

O0o0o0o **Perto do brinquedo **o0o0o0O

- O que será que eles estão falando? – Kaya perguntou tomando um sorvete.

- Kaya-san, que coincidência! – Kuro, chegando mais perto, cumprimentou.

- Kuro-san! Como vai?

- Bem. Estou procurando minha irmã, alguém a viu? – Questionou arrumando os óculos com a palma da mão.

- Não, não vimos. – Bonney comentou – Ela está aqui?

- Disse que viria, mas não a encontro. Bem, foi bom encontra-los, porém devo procurar mais, ela tem estado muito mal ultimamente. Até. – Foi embora.

- Isso é péssimo, a víbora está aqui. – Vivi, tomando sorvete com Ace, declara.

- Evidentemente. – Portugas concorda.

O0o0o0o **Na Roda Gigante **o0o0o0O

- Então aquela maldita víbora enganou nós dois? – Nami questionou.

- Isso mesmo. – Luffy concordou, sendo surpreendido por um abraço – Nami, você vai me dar outra chance?

- Estou confusa, Luffy, tem muita coisa acontecendo. Mas eu te dou uma chance de reconquistar meu coração.

- Deixe comigo! EU VOU SER O REI DOS GAMES! – O brinquedo enorme terminou sua última volta – Vamos tomar um sorvete?

- Antes tenho que agradecer alguém. – Nami comentou, misteriosa, e saiu da cabine, se deparando com todo o grupo e deixando seu olhar parar na figura alta de Law – Já falei que amo vocês? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo e correndo até eles.

O0o0o0o **No fim da tarde **o0o0o0O

- Obrigada, Law. – Nami disse andando ao lado de Traffy depois de terem descido do carro de Kid.

- Pelo quê, Nami-ya?

- Por tudo. – Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e pegou sua mão – Vamos, leve-me para casa, médico-ya.

- Com prazer, geógrafa-ya. – Eles foram andando até a casa dela em silêncio – Você e Mugiwara-ya se resolveram?

- Acho que sim. – Pegou a chave de casa no bolso – Quem sabe ele não consiga me reconquistar? Claro, como você mesmo disse, eu não sou fácil. – Abriu a porta da frente e entrou seguida de Law.

- Mas também não é de todo difícil.

- O que quer dizer? – Trafalgar pegou seu braço com delicadeza, a puxou e depositou um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- Viu? Bastou um selinho para corar por completo.

- Seu... – Agarrou a camiseta dele e beijou-o nos lábios com a mesma velocidade – Considere como uma revanche. Bem, agora eu já te paguei tudo.

- Quase tudo. – A enlaçou e um toque de lábios quentes terminou o serviço de derretê-la. Nami correspondeu com vontade, não ligava se era certo ou não, apenas queria sentir o gosto daquele sádico maluco e irresistível. O beijo era quente, as línguas lutavam, as mãos dele passavam da cintura para as costas e vice-versa, as dela brincavam com os cabelos dele. Oh, eles queriam muito aquilo.


	10. Chapter 10

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here.

* * *

O beijo era ardente. Nami sabia que devia parar, mas não estava se importando. Pensaria em tudo depois, primeiro iria aproveitar o momento. Porém, sentir Law passeando pelas suas costas com as mãos não ajudava ninguém a pensar. Law estava certo quando pensara que a ruiva tinha gosto de laranja, e apreciou muito poder sentir com seus próprios lábios. Infelizmente, a jovem se separou dele.

- Law... – Bastou Traffy olhar para os belos olhos castanhos para entender.

- Nami-ya, sei que está confusa com tudo isso, e não quero te forçar a nada. – A beijou na testa – Eu estou aqui e só sairei quando você olhar diretamente para mim de dizer que não me quer mais ao seu lado. Confie em mim.

- Eu confio, por isso mesmo que... – Corou – Que eu estou aqui com você. Law, só peço que deixe minha confusão passar, sim?

- Ei, ei, esperei dois anos para finalmente ter uma conversa aceitável e ainda tive que levar uma bolada na barriga, esperar mais algum tempo não vai me matar. – _"Espero..."_, comentou em pensamentos.

- Ei, sua vez de escolher o filme. – Nami disse se aconchegando nos braços fortes.

O0o0o0o **No dia seguinte (Também conhecido como Domingo) **o0o0o0O

Law acordou e observou o relógio que marcava dez horas da manhã, um recorde para ele, já que estava acostumado a acordar cedo. Tudo por causa da ruiva que descansava pacificamente ao seu lado no sofá, usando sua curva do pescoço como travesseiro.

- Chopper-ya, bom dia. – Murmurou para o labrador que fingia dormir aos seus pés – Sua dona está dormindo como criança, está até babando.

- Eu não babo. – Uma voz feminina, sonolenta e irritada comentou.

- Sei. – E, novamente, parou outro ataque com a almofada da ruiva – Você tem que parar de fazer isso.

- Desculpa, na próxima eu uso um rolo de macarrão. – Devolvei com sarcasmo, sentou-se, ergueu os braços e se espreguiçou, deixando a guarda aberta o suficiente para Traffy começar a torturá-la com cócegas.

- Eu prefiro a almofada. – Ele respondeu, continuando a fazer cócegas nela, que gargalhava gostosamente e se contorcia.

- E... Eu me rendo! – Mais uma onda de risadas altas – Por... Por favor, Law! Eu faço qualquer coisa!

- Qualquer coisa?

- Qualquer coisa!

- Vem cá. – Puxou-a para seu colo e a envolveu como uma mãe envolve um bebê – Prometa que nunca mais vai chorar.

-... Não sei se posso prometer isso. – Nami tentou ignorar o calor em seu rosto, prova de que havia corado – Posso tentar.

- Então me prometa que se tiver vontade de chorar, lembre-se que eu estou aqui.

- "Não chore, Nami-ya, eu estou aqui", foi o que você disse. E está mesmo. – A ruiva se remexeu um pouco e fez menção de dizer mais alguma coisa, porém Chopper pulou em seu colo – Você também gosta do Traffy, Chopper? – O cachorro latiu – Vou levar como um sim.

- Por mim... – Law demonstrou-se indiferente à opinião do cão, queria mais era saber da dona do animal. "Você também gosta do Law?". Então ela gostava dele? No entanto, o momento calmo se dissipou ao toque do celular de Nami, "O Sakê de Binks". A jovem o pegou e atendeu.

- Alô? Oi, Bonney, o que houve? – Alguns minutos de silêncio – O QUÊ?

- Que foi, Nami-ya?

- HANCOCK LEVOU UM TIRO?! Okay, okay, eu parei de berrar, mas como assim levou um tiro? Do nada? Espera, você não acha que...? – Mais alguns minutos de silêncio – Bonney, calma, se for mesmo ele... Ei, nós ainda não sabemos, mas se for ele, não podemos fazer nada. Você sabe, e muito bem, como ele é. Onde a Hancock tá? – Mais alguns minutos de angústia – Não, eu nem imaginava que ela poderia ir para o Hospital de Drum, o maior e único que tem no bairro. – Revirou os olhos – E onde você está? No corredor do hospital? Muito bem, Bonney, ouça sua amiga aqui. Vá para casa, tome um banho bem demorado, compre uma pizza e chame Eustass, Ace, Vivi e sei lá mais quem você quiser. Estarei aí logo. – Law não sabia o que estava acontecendo, porém para a moça apresentar tanto desespero, devia ser algo importante – Claro que eu vou! B, faça o que estou dizendo e... Eu sei, faz tempo que parei de pedir isso, mas confie em mim. Até.

- O que aconteceu com Boa-ya?

- Um tiro. Levou um tiro enquanto estava em Sabaody Park. Kuro ligou para Bonney que, como eu era a única mais próxima, ligou para mim. – Levantou-se e foi em direção às escadas – Melhor você ir, Law.

- Sim, eu vou. – Levantou-se também – Vou com você.

- Você não entende? É algo que me pune vindo do passado! Passado que eu lutei para esquecer, mas Arlong não quis morrer. Oh, não, ele tem prazer em nos ver rastejar.

- Nami-ya, não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando, entretanto, jurei que estaria ao seu lado e é isso que farei. Não precisa me contar seu passado se não quiser, apenas deixe-me ajuda-la no presente.

- Não consigo ir contra o passado e alguma hora eu terei de te contar, porém preciso de alguém ao meu lado. – Suspirou – Vou pegar minha bolsa e nós já saímos.

O0o0o0o **No Hospital de Drum **o0o0o0O

- Olá, sou uma amiga de Boa Hancock. – Nami informou à recepcionista – E ele é meu namorado. – Apontou para Law, fazendo a mulher atrás do balcão fechar a cara – Onde posso encontra-la?

- Segundo andar, terceira porta à direita. – A outra informou, lançando para a ruiva um olhar de desprezo, sendo ignorada com uma frieza digna de um urso polar.

O0o0o0o **No elevador **o0o0o0O

- Namorado?

- Cale a boca. Eu apenas não gostei do modo como ela te olhava, e também queria ver a cara de decepção daquela perua.

- Ciumenta.

- Vá pro inferno.

O0o0o0o **No quarto de Boa **o0o0o0O

- Hancock? – Nami perguntou receosa, entrando no quarto com cautela e se deparando com uma Boa Hancock sentada na cama branca e com medo no olhar. Ele pediu a Law para espera-la no corredor, Boa não se sentiria muito bem conversando daqueles momentos com outra pessoa presente.

- O que você quer? Já não basta o que eu passei ontem?

- Foi ele, não foi?

- Foi. E você não estava lá, nem Bonney, nem Robin, nem Nojiko, nem Bellemere-san!

- Hancock, você escolheu seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu. – Chegou mais perto e sentou-se ao lado da morena – Onde a bala te acertou?

- No ombro. Tony-sensei disse que passou apenas de raspão e em dois ou três dias eu já poderei movê-lo perfeitamente.

- Hancock... – A abraçou – Nós duas sofremos tanto, mas justo você, a mais forte de nós, se rendeu? Por quê? Qual o motivo?

- Eu queria vingança.

- De quem?

- De todos aqueles que fizeram algum tipo de mal à Bellemere-san e ao seu orfanato. – Finalmente retribuiu o abraço – E descobri que vingança não é uma boa escolha da pior maneira.

- Perdoe-me. Eu fugi. – Algumas lágrimas rolaram do rosto da ruiva e a morena as secou.

- Não, você salvou o Orfanato One Piece e toda Skypea. Nami, você foi embora para que... Você-Sabe-Quem-É-O-Maldito não nos matasse.

- E eu descobri que não chamar as coisas ruins pelos seus verdadeiros nomes, não as torna menos assombrosas. Às vezes, até piora a situação.

- É, tem razão. – As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até Boa falar novamente – Nami, me perdoe.

- Eu e o Luffy já nos resolvemos.

- Vocês...?

- Não, não voltamos. Talvez um dia ele encontre alguém melhor para ele.

- E você e Law?

- Por favor, não vamos tocar no assunto dele ser muito sexy, sim? – As duas riram – Nem da voz dele me dar calafrios.

- Nem do corpo perfeito.

- Nem dos olhos cinza e profundos.

- Nem dele ter te abraçado.

- Nem dele ter me beijado.

- Epa, essa eu não sabia!

- Ai, best, foi, tipo, muuuito bom. – Nami disse fingindo mascar um chiclete.

- Nossa, best, agora eu quero saber tudo! Tipo, tintim por tintim, né? – Hancock fez o mesmo. E as duas riram com gosto. De repente, não existiam duas adolescentes rivais, e sim duas crianças matreiras e muito amigas.

- Fico feliz que tenha se animado, Boa-san. – Tony, o médico, entrou com uma prancheta nas mãos. Ele era alto, magro, pele morena e cabelo castanho **(Dou um Tone Dial com a "Sakê de Binks", dos piratas Rumba, pra quem entender.),** trajando sempre um jaleco, camisa branca e calça negra.

- Tony-sensei! – Boa exclamou.

- Ai, best, dá uma olhada da calça dele. – Nami comentou, nem notando que Law entrara junto com o médico.

- Na calça? Dá uma olhada no jaleco!

- No jaleco? Dá uma olhada no sapato social!

- Eu não, dá uma olhada você.

- Não, dá uma olhada você.

- Nem vem. Dá uma olhada logo.

- Nenhuma de nós vai der uma olhada, mas, wow, que sapato feio. **(Eu ando assistindo muito Sunny entre estrelas)**.

- Okay, vocês estão bem animadas, mas Nami-san tem que ir embora.

- Já?

- Eu preciso ir, Hancock. Bonney precisa saber disso.

- E Nojiko e Robin?

- Se ele está aqui, é porque elas já sabem, vá por mim. Se existe alguma coisa em que minha irmã é perita, é em acumular informações e usá-las a seu bel-prazer. – Deu mais um abraço rápido na amiga e foi em direção à Trafalgar, finalmente se lembrando de sua presença ali no quarto – Até, Hancock.

-... Nami. – A ruiva se virou – Eu nunca fui a mais forte de nós. É você a mais forte, resistente, destemida. Mas também a mais compreensiva e com um grande coração. Eu me orgulho de ser sua irmã, ainda que de roubos. – A jovem de cabelo laranja se aproximou novamente e ergueu o punho fechado.

- Pegue o que puder. – Boa observou e se recordou. Recordou dos dias felizes que tivera com todas, com o modo como aquela ruivinha atrevida sempre as animava, de como era impossível não acreditar nela. E a morena desejou, com bastante intensidade, que aqueles dias voltassem. Porém, dias felizes acabam para que péssimos dias venham, e vice-versa, já ela queria ficar apenas com os dias bons.

- Sem nada devolver. – Bateu seu punho contra o da amiga.

O0o0o0o **Na casa de Nami **o0o0o0O

- Nami-ya, Jewerly-ya vai morrer de tanto te ligar. – Law exclamou da sala.

- Já estou indo! Só porque você consegue ir à sua casa, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa em menos de meia hora, não quer dizer que eu também consiga. – Nami discutiu, desceu as escadas e se deparou com um Law muito, muito lindo. Ele estava sem seu chapéu, uma camiseta negra, uma calça jeans rasgado nos joelhos e um tênis também preto. Simples e lindo.

- Nami-ya, para onde vai assim tão bonita? – Traffy indagou divertido, embora devesse concordar que aquela ruiva esbanjava sensualidade. Um short branco curto até o meio das pernas, uma regata verde com um decote não tão generoso como o uniforme da escola, mas mesmo assim chamativo, e uma sandália branca. E se com isso ela o deixava louco, sem nada... Ele achou melhor não pensar nisso, ou seria difícil esconder o sangramento nasal.


	11. Chapter 11

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here.

* * *

- O que você está olhando tanto, cidadão? – Nami perguntou um pouco sem graça pelo olhar intenso e nada discreto de Law – Até parece que nunca me viu.

- Nunca com outra roupa que não fosse seu uniforme e a roupa de ontem, e, bem, a calça jeans, camiseta azul e tênis não eram assim tão... Chamativos.

- Idiota. – Ela xingou-o e fez carinho em Chopper – Ele é um idiota, não é? – Chopper latiu – Mas você gosta dele, não é? – Novamente sua resposta foi um latido (Se bem que se não fosse, eu já teria fugido... Ou tentado fazê-lo entrar pra minha tripulação.).

- Não acho que seja só Chopper-ya. – Law comentou e, com diversão evidente, observou a tentativa da ruiva de ignorá-lo ao passar por ele para chegar à porta – Não tão rápido. – Segurou-a lá pelo pulso, a trouxe para si, enlaçou sua cintura e deu-lhe um beijo terno. A jovem correspondeu rapidamente, pois mesmo toda a sua força de vontade junta não conseguia vencer o desejo de prover o sabor da boca de Trafalgar. Oh, Enel, ela pediria para Tony-sensei fazer alguns exames nela, só para garantir. O ar faltou e tiveram que se separar.

- Law... – Nami começou, mas foi interrompida por um leve selinho de Traffy.

- Eu sei, porém até você me dizer que não quer, não irei parar. – Deu-lhe mais um beijo, soltou-a e andou calmamente até a porta – Vamos, Nami-ya, estamos atrasados.

- S... Sádico maldito! – Ela exclamou, andou até ele e lhe deu uma almofadada.

- Nami-ya, devia parar com isso.

- Tem razão, vai acabar estragando a almofada. – A ruiva mostrou-lhe a língua, pôs a almofada no devido lugar, abriu a porta de casa e esperou – Está esperando o que? Um convite? – Trafalgar saiu da casa, Nami trancou tudo e começaram a andar para a casa de Bonney, que não era longe. Ah, um pequeno detalhe: Estavam de mãos dadas.

- Nami-ya, você tem um belo passado com Boa-ya.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – A moça o cortou, fria.

- Eu notei. – Ele devolveu – Mas só não entendi aquelas brincadeiras.

- A primeira é para tirar um sarro de duas patricinhas que eu e Hancock encontramos um dia. E a segunda é de um programa chamado "Sunny entre estrelas".

- Você e Boa-ya foram amigas, então?

- Irmãs. – Ela corrigiu – De roubo. E antes que você pergunte, nós não temos o mesmo sangue e acabou o assunto.

- Então prefere não falar do fato de me achar sexy? – Law brincou e Nami corou como um tomate – Ou de como minha voz te dá calafrios?

- Você ouviu tudo?!

- Você me disse para ficar no corredor, não comentou nada sobre ouvir suas conversas.

- Nunca te ensinaram que é falta de educação ouvir as conversas alheias?

- Também é falta de educação bater nas pessoas com as almofadas.

-... É, tem razão. – O moreno parou de sorrir, se conhecia a jovem ao seu lado, ela havia pensado em algo para se vingar – Por isso eu irei usar minha bolsa! – Começou a bater nele com a bolsinha negra que trazia consigo e continha seu celular, um batom e um maço de fotos antigas.

- Também é falta de educação. – Traffy segurou as mãos dela.

- Você é minha exceção. Largue-me, Trafalgar. – A ruiva tentou libertar-se.

- O que mais...? Ah, sim, você também não quer falar do modo como eu te beijei, não é? – Trafalgar ia dizer algo mais, mas Nami lhe dera um chute naquele lugar. Não foi um chute forte, mas mesmo assim doeu.

- Eu falei para me soltar. – Ele finalmente liberou-a, não sem antes tentar engolir, em vão, um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Nami-ya, isso é golpe baixo. Sabia que jogava sujo, porém, não tão sujo.

- O que você disse?

O0o0o0o **Na sala da casa de Bonney **o0o0o0O

Kid mal conseguia acalmar Bonney. A rosada sentada ao seu lado no sofá estava muito ansiosa desde que pedira a ele para busca-la no Hospital e para ficar lá aquela noite. Mas, ei, ele não estava reclamando. Não era novidade nenhuma para os outros que Eustass e Jewerly se gostavam, porém apenas para os outros, pois Kid e Bonney agiam como completos opostos. E se os opostos se atraem...

- Cadê a Nami e o Traffy? – Luffy perguntou pela enésima vez.

- Luffy-san, ela deve estar chegando. – Vivi comentou, olhando com receio para Ace.

- Espera! – Bonney gritou de repente – Estão ouvindo? – Todos ficaram em silêncio e ouviram duas vozes. Uma era exaltada e feminina, ou seja, era Nami gritando com alguém, e a outra era calma e grave, significando que a outra pessoa era ninguém menos que Trafalgar Law.

- Você é só um sádico idiota e ridículo! – Nami elevava a voz ainda mais, entrando na sala da casa seguida por Traffy.

- E você é só uma ruiva esquentada e atrevida. – Law revidou, mantendo o tom controlado.

- Vá para o inferno!

- As damas primeiro.

- Mas vocês já começam o dia brigando? – Kaya disse um tanto exasperada.

- Kaya-ya, o dia já começou faz tempo.

- Kaya, já é quase uma hora da tarde! – Nami exclama – E foi esse idiota que começou!

- Difamação e calúnia. É sempre você quem começa, Nami-ya.

- Viu? Ah, Bonney, faça o sádico parar de me encher.

- Vai fugir e pedir ajuda? Esperava mais de você, Nami-ya.

- Quem disse que eu vou fugir? – Se aproximou perigosamente dele – Eu não fujo, então dobre sua língua antes de falar isso para mim.

- Está fugindo agora.

- Não estou, vê? Ou por acaso além de sádico também é cego? – Cruzou os braços.

- Mas você quer.

- Querer é diferente de fazer.

-... Bom ponto. – Ela, vitoriosa, mostrou-lhe a língua e foi até Jewerly, ignorando certo cozinheiro.

- MIIINHAAA BEEELAAA NAAAAMIII-SWAAAN! AH, A BELA NAMI-SWAN FICA TÃO LINDA QUANDO VENCE UMA DISCUÇÃO!

- Sanji-san, por favor, pare de gritar. – Conis, que até agora se manteve calada, pediu.

- Hai, Conis-chwan!

- Bonney, preciso falar com você. Só a gata e a lua. – Bonney entendeu o código antigo usado pelas Ladras de Corações. Nami queria uma conversa particular.

- Claro. Pessoal, nós já voltamos.

O0o0o0o **No quarto de Bonney **o0o0o0O

- E então? – Bonney indagou, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Nami.

- Isso vai te chocar. – Nami alertou.

- Não me importo.

- Arlong está de volta. – Bonney estremeceu – E onde há Arlong, há Doflamingo.

- Onde há mortes, sempre haverá mortes. – Jewerly declarou em transe – Eles já levaram Bellemere-san, agora tentaram levar Hancock. Qual de nós ele vão pegar depois.

- Tenho uma teoria.

- Qual?

- Pense comigo. Nojiko e Robin ficaram lá em Skypea e não sofreram nenhuma consequência, você ainda não foi contatada ou ameaçada, Hancock encontrou-o no lugar onde a turma estava, perto da Roda Gigante. Isso significa...

- Significa que... Oh, não! Não, não, não, não, não! – A rosada levantou-se no ato.

- Significa que Arlong está atrás de mim. – Apontou para a janela do quarto que se encontrava atrás dela – Se é que não está literalmente.

O0o0o0o **Num lugar perto do quarto **o0o0o0O

- Você a treinou bem, Arlong.

- Você também, Doflamingo.


	12. Chapter 12 - Extra

One Piece não me pertence... Eu estou cansada dessa maldita frase!

Don't cry, I'm here. (Extra: O Trabalho de Ace)

* * *

Vivi não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. Desde pequena, sempre sonhara em encontrar seus amigos no circo, mas infelizmente nunca os tivera quando criança. Agora ela estava lá, com Kaya, Conis, Usopp e Sanji, conversando rindo e esperando o espetáculo de certo moreno cheio de sardas.

- REEESPEITÁVEL PÚBLICO! – Um velho vestido de pirata e com um grande bigode, conhecido ali como Barba Branca, exclamou com seu vozeirão – Trago aqui e agora, um de nossos melhores palhaços! Entre, entre, Flamejante. – Um palhaço de cabelo negro entrou, vestindo apenas uma calça amarela com suspensórios e um sapato azul enorme que fazia barulho, e observou a plateia, seu olhar parando por alguns longos segundos na menina de cabelos azuis na primeira fileira, que percebeu na hora quem era, apesar de toda a maquiagem.

- Ei, velhote! Como tá a grana? – Ace perguntou.

- O que quer dizer? – Barba Branca indagou de volta.

- Oras, de tanto condicionador que você usa no bigode, ache que já estávamos no fundo da foça. – E todos riram – Mas é verdade. Uma vez, eu estava precisando ir ao banheiro e não encontrei nenhum outro a não ser o dele. E, rapaz, lá havia prateleiras e prateleiras de produtos de cabelo. E tudo da melhor marca. – Muito riram – Não, sério, quando eu finalmente me aliviei, resolvi dar a volta no trailer só para ver se era maios por dentro e menor por fora. Nunca se sabe, não é?

- Ha, há, muito engraçado, Flamejante. – O senhor disse com ironia – Faça o seu trabalho.

- Você é quem manda, chefinho. – Portugas lançou um sorriso travesso para o "chefe" – Ah, desculpa, eu estava falando com o velhote, não com você, Super Bigode-san.

- Vá para o inferno. – Saiu do palco.

- Nossa, quanto amor! – O palhaço exclamou – Depois o louco sou eu. – Revirou os olhos como se estivesse indignado – Só eu acho que o bigode algum dia vai ter vida própria? – Nova onda de risadas – Acho que já tem, até.

- Portugas-san é incrível! – Vivi exclamou com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo.

- Eu não falei? – Kaya questionou.

- Então, vamos ver... O que eu vou falar para esse bando de sem noção? Não que eu possa fala algo, né? – Mais risadas – Ah, sim, vocês sabem quando encontram alguém que nunca viram, porém acham que sim? Tipo, vocês nunca viram essa pessoa, nunca mesmo, mas mesmo assim tem aquela vontade de chegar e perguntar "Eu te conheço?". Ele já teve isso. – Apontou para um loiro de óculos que estava ali.

- Não, nunca.

- Seus olhos dizem o contrário. Enfim, sabe essa curiosidade que dá? – Pausa dramática – Nunca tive isso. Não sei por quê. Acho que minha preguiça é tanto que preciso começar a acordar na sexta à noite para chegar à escola no horário na segunda. Isso, é claro, se meu avô não resolver me acordar. Sabe por quê? – Perguntou para uma menininha de seis anos e se aproximou, fazendo caretas engraçadas de desgosto por causa no sapato barulhento.

- Por que, tio? – A menininha disse com sua voz fininha de criança.

- Porque ele me deixa mais inconsciente do que quando eu estou dormindo. Afinal, que acorda o neto com dois socos na cara? Enfim, quando minha mãe chega com aquele jeitinho adocicado de propósito e diz "O Vovô está vindo.", eu já estou longe. Pernas para que as quero. Corro tanto, que uma vez acabei atropelando uma "princesinha fofa". – As crianças sorriram e Nefertari corou. Ela era a tal "princesinha fofa" que fora atropelada por ele e salva por Nami.

E assim se seguiu o espetáculo. Ace brincava, fazia piadas, divertia a todos e, disso ninguém duvidava, também se divertia. Ele sorria como uma criança pequena cujos sonhos mais loucos são apenas o começo de uma gostosa brincadeira chamada vida. E Vivi soube, naquele momento, que voltaria àquele circo mais vezes, apenas para vê-lo sorrir e fazer os outros sonharem. O espetáculo foi assim até o final, coroado por gargalhadas dadas com gosto e vindas de todos os cantos, até mesmo doa bastidores. Porém a que Portugas mais queria ouvir em seus shows finalmente estava lá. Nunca diria a ninguém, mas fizera questão de ver a moça de cabelos azuis sorrir pelas suas palhaçadas. Oh, ele amava a risada dela.

- Obrigado a todos vocês! – Fez uma mesura – Principalmente pela princesinha, finalmente posso ouvir sua risada. – Sorriu de um jeito travesso.

- E quem é sua princesinha? – Sanji exclamou.

- Ela não é minha, porém se quiser ser, estou aqui! – Todos mais uma vez riram, achando que fora uma piada, entretanto a jovem da primeira fileira entendeu e corou muito – E só contarei quem é quando ela realmente quiser aparecer. Até, pessoal! – Saiu do palco.

O0o0o0o **No camarim de Ace **o0o0o0O

- Quer ajuda, Portugas-san? – Vivi indagou para Ace, apontando para toda a maquiagem no rosto dele.

- Ah, obrigado, eu não levo muito jeito com maquiagens. – Ace se surpreendera quando abriu a porta do quarto, achando que quem batia era mais uma fã louca, e se deparou com Nefertari – Por favor. – Mostrou-lhe uma caixa com papéis, do lado, alguns panos e uma bacia com água.

- Portugas-san, você foi incrível. – Ela comentou, começando a trabalhar. Nefertari preferia muito mais aquele rosto cheio de sardas – Por que não continua no circo?

- Não sei... Eu gosto de fazer as pessoas felizes. – E começou a contar sobre sua infância, a primeira vez em que entrara num circo e todo o resto. E assim os dois passaram a conversar.


End file.
